


Do It For Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Do It For Yourself

"Do i have to?" Adrien grumbled, face buried in his pillow. She quirked a brow, unamused. "You were the one who insisted that you wanted to go to school. If you have changed your mind..."

He shot up. "NO! No. Don't take me out of school" he sighed, stretching. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep that well. How much time do i have to get ready?"

"I'm very sorry to hear that. And you have 20 minutes until school starts"

"Aw shit" he ran past her to grab his clothes, and she bit back a reprimand of his cussing, instead simply stepping out the door to allow him some privacy. 

A few minutes later, he emerged, bag slung over his shoulder and bedheaded curls ever so slightly tamed.

He saw her expression and drooped. "Do i look that bad?"

She schooled her face back into neutrality. Evidently she had frowned. "No. Now you don't have enough time for a full breakfast, but-"

"That's fine. I'm not hungry anyway" he cut in, voice unusually tense. Her brow furrowed. "You need to have something. The chefs prepared a buttered croissant for you."

He slumped. "Do i have to eat it?"

She blinked. "Is there a problem with it? There can easily be something else small prepared, we have time"

"No, thanks" he walked past her.

She stared after him before her eyes narrowed. "Why do you not want to eat?"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn. She noticed the minute tense in his shoulders. Her frown deepened. "Adrien. What is going on?"

He turned, and her eyes widened when she saw his face. He was flushed with embarrassment, tensed up, holding his bag with a vice-like grip. "I, uh... I just" he hung his head. "The photographer we had last week said i could stand to lose a little weight. And we need everything to be perfect, so i-"

"No. You're already almost underweight, you don't need to lose any more. And even if you did, you shouldn't do it because a stranger paid to work with you said so. Do it because you want to or feel you should" Nathalie lectured without really thinking. Adrien was staring at her. She felt her face go slightly red, and she looked down at her tablet. "At any rate, you'll never be working with that man again. I'll make sure of it. Now then, do you want to have the croissant you were prepared?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. Thanks, Nathalie"

"You're welcome. Now you had better hurry"


End file.
